oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Hera Donne
Background Born, Hera Adrianna donne on August 24th as the only child to Alexander and Adrianna Donne and the only heiress to the pureblood family. Raised primarily by the household staff, her mother and father preferring to either work or travel, Hera learnt the determination to be different from her parents and it has carried throughout her life. Being trained to deal with society, she worked with her mother to ensure that she would be able to handle the pressure and the requirements of being in a higher class society. As such, Hera rarely shows emotion in situations unless it is required of her by those around them. Attending Hogwarts, she continued with education throughout her years and this decided not only her choice in what she wanted to do but also what she believed was her duty. Homeschooled early on, Hera showed apptitude for problem solving and decided from a young age to become a part of the MLE. This ambition would follow her through her years. Whilst Hera had the ability to demand whatever she chose, she began instead to push aside those pleasures and focus on what she could achieve herself. Her mother, who barely acknowledged her existance after birth refused to work, and her father supporting the lot of them relied on family money and his abilities as a handler for the Ministry to keep their fortune healthy, Hera wanted to exist on her own morals. Her determination and lack of incompetence is as a result of her mother, someone who by the time that Hera became of age to go to Hogwarts she believed to be incredibly incompetent despite her looks. Family Husband: '''Samuel Pendragon (Deceased) '''Son: Beau Pendragon Former daughter-in-Law: Esme Rye Grand-daughter: Deidre Pendragon Hogwarts Years Quickly sorted into Gryffindor, Hera found the house both a hindrance and a blessing. Raised of belief that her station was higher than most, her family name became the sole focus and as such she strived to achieve a reputation worthy of it. With exceptional grades and her status as a prefect, Hera easily adapted to the lifestyle she was required and the pride of her parents became an almost unachievable feat. Her public reputaiton pristine, her private one that very few would know about was not as easily swept away. Growing restless with the simplicity of classes and the life she chose to lead, Hera developed a mutual agreement with a Slytherin in her year, Magnus Rice. With no interest in Quidditch or other such extra curricular activiites that Hogwarts would offer, Hera found little to entertain herself with through the years. Her meetings with Magnus would always remain a secret, both family reputation and their own on the line, she never wanted or expcected anything to come of their agreement. She would later blame Magnus for her downfall in her twenties, their agreement and veiled relationship between them fell out in their final year at Hogwarts. Publically, Hera graduated as one of the top students, achieving Outstanding in her NEWTs and prefect with a fast track to the Magical Law Enforcement. Adult Years Graduating from Hogwarts, and feeling betrayed by her school romance, Hera knew that she wanted to go into Law Enforcement and quickly threw herself heavily into the training before eventually having to retire after an injury. Even as she switched her career into the Wizengamot, Hera still maintained the anger and hatred at her having to change careers quickly and having to adapt to a lifestyle she didn't plan for. During a particularly long case involving an outside defence lawyer, Hera met and became acquainted with Samuel Pendragon, a man that not only challenged her way of thinking but forced her to shift outside of the box. Despite Hera's well wishings, she fell in love and was married to the defence lawyer and become pregnant with what would be her only child soon after. Their son Beau was born after their marriage and at the age of six Beau and Hera lost Samuel to natural causes. As this was the second time that Hera had put trust in somebody and lost, she became sorely dettached from the world of socialising and sort a vendetta against those that wronged her. Still unable to accept and move on, Hera continues to place anger against the Rice family, in particular that of Magnus Rice, however she takes pride in her work and despite knowing her son's ways aren't typical, she supports him as she feels that she should. A strong believer in doing what is right and what is legal, Hera feels the need to insist that all others around her follow the same pathway, no matter how she comes across in the end. Working Life Initially working for the MLE Investigator Squad, Hera was accepted and trained to deal with the criminals from this mind frame. She worked with the Investigator squad for six years until the age of twenty five where she applied and began training to head the department when an accident on case sent her into early age retirement, she had been head of the division only one year before the accident. An exploding hex set off directly next to her hip after being captured in a case that she took on for a former friend of Magnus Rice, she was sent into Mungo's and to this day she has not fully healed. During this time, she developed a slight limp and walks with a cane with particular emphasis on colder days. After this forced retirement and her hopes of being able to head the division for longer not viable due to the requirement of training which she could not commit to, Hera returned to study as part of the same department but in the Wizengamot. She worked as a deputy for a short while, determination and pride not allowing her to work with recent graduates after falling from her status as a head of division and as such she became an interrogator only two years after beginning in the Wizengamot. Hera was promoted to an elder in her late thirties. She still works to this date taking on the higher cases and is very particular about her working habits and who she works with, which includes the divisions that require her to look over things. Hera's background makes her believe that she has a higher knowledge of what is required of those in the MLE. After an incident with the Minister of Magic, Hera was promoted to Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot after the previous Warlock was promoted to Minister for Magic. Relationships Romances: *During her Hogwarts years, Hera started seeing Magnus Rice in secret. They were dating from fifth year until the formal of seventh year in which their friendship and relationship ended. *Meeting her husband during a case in her twenties, Hera got married to Samuel Pendragon. *Had a brief afair with her fellow interrogator at the time Archibald Malfoy. *After a mix up at the restaurant, Hera met Walter Hofmann. They have been seeing each other semi-regularly ever since. Quotations “Oh I don’t believe that there is any debate. I find that the Ministry is completely incompetent and has very few members of it’s staff that I would deem anywhere near worthy of their current title. In fact I’m surprised that they have managed to succeed above the level of a janitor in the work that I have seen of theirs.” - Break of Day "If I bothered to look in my league I'd be very lonely." - I wish you were a Stranger I could Disengage "You're filthy, you need a shower and clean clothes so if you would stop raising your voice like a buffoon that you seem to insist that I raised you to be, than you would know that I will take you home, the means of transport however will not include me touching you until you are at least somewhat cleaner."- Mummy Where Are You? "We sit there and decide your life given by how well you speak of what happened, so there is a few things that must be addressed in the system in which we work, but let us agree that having something to say and the way that is said is something that can decide your future." - Supply Run "Is this the plans for the Christmas event? I just don't know how you manage to get all of this done Pandora, the agenda, the meetings, I suppose the fact you don't work helps but it's just nice to see such organisation." - We Have Work to Do Ladies "More of a woman that believes the word no to anything that I see that I require as a negotiation in which I have yet to lose. So I suppose yes, I do get exactly what I desire. I would hope we were never on opposing sides then on a subject, it would make it difficult for us both to keep our reputations as pristine as they are." - Golden Introductions See Also *Prefect *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Pureblood Category:Witch Category:Golden Category:Gryffindor Category:Global Plot